Arendelle's Daily Letters
by Malica15
Summary: This story is basically the characters of Frozen sending letters to each other, and basically having a good time. Lots of humor (I hope) and randomness :D This is kinda like the Facebook stories you see in other archives...Frozen Style. ;D
1. Little White Streak

**So, I should explain. Well, I saw a really funny and awesome story from the Percy Jackson archive, titled, 'Emails from Olympus' and basically it's the characters messing around, sending each other emails, and some of them are so fun to do, so I'm trying it out. ^_^ I'll try my best to make this story entertaining, but I do hope that you also send me some ideas using the reviews of PMs because you'll never know, maybe your idea is super awesome! Until then, R&E! (Read and enjoy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome, very perfect movie Frozen, nor any of its characters. I'm sorry, but I don't have that kind of talent. T_T**

* * *

Dearest Elsa,

So, um, since, you know we're closer now and you don't need to hide anything else, can I ask a question? It's not _that _personal, really. I'm just really, really, _really _curious. Okay, and please answer me honestly...Where did my white strand of hair come from? Did it come from a, I don't know, certain girl with..._interesting_ ice powers?

-Your curious sister, Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Um...well I...Uh, do you _really _want to know?

-Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

YES!

-Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Well, uh, it was an accident...concerning...um, magic flour.

-Elsa, your very honest sister who would _never _lie to you

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Are you serious? -_-

-Anna, who is very unconvinced

* * *

Dear Anna,

Yes, I am serious. I am also very honest with you, and am not, in any circumstances, lying.

-Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Okay then...

-Anna, who is still not convinced but drops the conversation anyway.

* * *

**Okay, sorry if you think they're too OOC but I'm doing my best here. Please, no flames and no hate, I am very flammable. Constructive criticism is welcome though, because I don't think my house is sturdy enough...Okay, okay, too corny. Just don't forget to review!**


	2. Snowcones

**Well, I guys want this story then. Alright, so you have wished it, so it shall be! :D R&E!**

**Disclaimer: Wait, didn't I do this last time? Oh, again? I have to do it again? Sure. I don't own Frozen or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Dear Elsa and Anna,

I found this sweet little thing called a snowcone! And I'm wondering if you guys want some. :)

-A Very Happy Olaf

* * *

Dear Olaf,

Wait, where did you get that?

-A Very Nervous Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

A young boy, why?

-A Confused Olaf

* * *

Dear Olaf,

Oh shoot. Olaf, be a good little snowman and drop the snowcone.

-A Worried Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Why?

-An Even More Confused Olaf

* * *

Dear Olaf,

JUST DROP IT!

-Elsa and Anna

* * *

Dear Elsa and Anna,

Okay, okay...

-Olaf, who is still confused

* * *

Dear Olaf,

Good. Now run along and find some other thing you can do, and no matter what, don't touch another snowcone ever again.

-A Satisfied Elsa and Anna

* * *

Dear Elsa and Anna,

O-okay.

-Olaf, still very confused

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Would you send out a law not to give any snow or ice products to snowmen?

-Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Already on it...

-A Frustrated Elsa

* * *

**Okay, so I should probably explain. Since snowcones are made of ice, or _snow_, Elsa and Anna are preventing Olaf from eating it since it's technically, cannibalism. And before you tell me, I know, snowcones were probably not yet invented at that time, but since this is a story, I can do anything I want. (Yeah, author powers.) Review!**


	3. Angry Readers

Malica15,

WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS STORY?! Hm? You're not gonna abandon this story like all your others are you?! You're just gonna forget about us?! YOUR READERS?! Is that what you want? Because we can definitely leave you and never read your stories _**ever again**_. Better yet, we can prevent you from making any more stories. EVER. **_We know where you live._**

-Your Very Angry Readers :( :(

* * *

Dear Readers,

DON'T HURT ME! TAKE MY MONEY, JUST DON'T HURT ME! Uh...um...I-I'll make sure n-never to l-let go of my stories e-ever again. In fact, I'm working on my v-very first story right now! I-I'm re-writing it because I'm not satisfied with my previous writing skills. I-I'm doing my best...JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, OR MY PRECOUS IPAD!

-Malica15 (Who made an accident with her pants)

* * *

**A.N. So, yeah, I really am sorry, you guys. It just slipped away from me. *holds up hand in surrender* Don't worry, I made a New Year's resolution to update and finish every one of my stories. If I'm taking a too long time to update, then don't sue me, because I might be working with my first story, or schoolwork, since school's gonna start the day after tomorrow. **

**Anyway, Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you had a good one! I love you guys! 3 :D**

**P.S. Expect a new chapter after a few minutes. :3**


	4. Nice Move, Prince Charming

**A.N. So yeah, new chapter. :3 By the way, to Amaryllis, I actually thought that this sorta counted like an old day Facebook thingy, but I guess not. :P I would have loved to do that, except, as I said last chapter, I'll be kinda busy finishing my stories, so adding another one will be the death of me. XD Thanks for trusting me enough to suggest it anyway. :)**

* * *

Dearest Anna,

I know I have made mistakes in the past. I admit, I've been a huge jerk to you and your sister, and I am here to say sorry. You are an amazing girl who _does not_ deserve _any_ of the things I did to you. I ask for your forgiveness, and maybe, if you will let me, I will redeem myself. I ask for a second chance. I will truly love you, no faking. Besides, that other man, Kristoff, is only a mere ice deliverer. He is not worthy for a beautiful princess like you. Leave him, and come to me, a charming prince, who is a much better man for a princess.

-Hans (Who wishes to be your fiancée again)

* * *

Dear Hans,

Hey buddy, before you send letters _that_ personal, make sure to put warning or something, because you do know that there are royal messengers here who read aloud the letters right? I'm not only the official ice deliverer, but I am also the guy who checks Anna's letters, if they're important, or just trash. In this case, this is _definitely_ trash.

For your sake, I'm not giving this to Anna and humiliate you, because I am _that_ nice. Just a suggestion, Hans, stay away from my girl. If you know what's good for you, you'd stop flirting with Anna. If I even see you _near_ her, I swear, you'd beg for your life to end, because you have never experienced something so terrifying in your life.

-Kristoff (Who's keeping an eye out for you)

* * *

**A.N. T'was just a random thought. :) Review!**


	5. Anna's New Mission

Dear Elsa,

When are you going to get a boyfriend?

-Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Excuse me?

-Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Well, you are the queen. Doesn't it get, even the tiniest bit, boring being all alone?

-Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

I am not alone. I have you. I know that you're just trying to help, but I have no intentions, whatsoever, of having a relationship. Being a queen is hard enough, I think that having a relationship will just get me distracted from my duties.

-Elsa (Who is perfectly fine with being single)

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Oh come on, you've got to have at least, _one boy_ that you like!

-Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

No, I don't, stop asking.

-Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Ooh, denial is the first sign! I'm going to find him, Elsa, and there's nothing you can do about it. Mwahahaha!

-Anna (Who has plans)

* * *

Dear Anna,

Really? Did you _have_ to insert the evil laugh?

-An Exasperated Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

Yes. Mwahahaha!

-Anna

* * *

**A.N. Um, so yeah, something I've been thinking about for a long time. I'm sure you guys have been thinking about it too, since I have seen tons of stories about Elsa being paired up with your OCs. I think you know that we will get back with this topic soon, just you wait. ;)**


	6. Your Biggest Fan

Dear Queen Elsa,

HIIII! my name is Katie, and I am your most biggest fan! I love your icy magic powers, and it's...um, hot here in our house. Can you come over here and make my house extra icy spectraculry cold? I would be esta...etcast...etstatic if you would!

-Katie (Your very biggest fan)

P.S. My brotha has a crush on you! ;D

P.S.S. He thinks you're gorgeous and wants to date you!

P.S.S.S. I think you should!

P.S.S.S.S. On second thought, you should not date him! Because he is totally geeky and akword!

* * *

Dear Katie,

Oh, sure honey, I'd love to go over to your house and cool thins up a bit. I'll come there as soon as I'm free. Get ready, because I have an extra special surprise waiting for you! And guess what? I am your biggest fan! I would be ecstatic to meet you!

-Elsa

P.S. Be warned, your house may get cold. ;)

* * *

**A.N. Hey y'all! Sorry for the late update. I did warn you that I may not update in a while! (Or did I?) Anyway, yeah, so random idea after I watched Frozen for the second time. I was just super inspired to write again. Don't you guys worry, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**And just an FYI, I put in Katie's brother having a crush on Elsa as a random thought. Part of me and Anna's evil plan to find Elsa a boyfriend. MWAHAHAHA!**

**REVIEW! ;3**


	7. Elsa's Fear

Dear Kristoff,

Remember that day when Elsa accidentally shot me in the heart, and you took me to your 'love expert friends' for help? You said that you saw them do it before. What happened?

-A Curious Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Back when I was a kid, there was this family; a mother, a father, and two sisters, who came there one day, saying that there was this accident that happened...Something about being shot in the mind? It was all blurry, since I was still little back then. Anyway, grandpa fixed the girl with the accident right up, but grandpa said some kind of warning. To control the ice?

Well, it sounds weird, but that's what I remember. But seriously, controlling ice? Last time I checked, Elsa was the only one who could ever do that. That family must have been crazy. Did any of that help?

-Kristoff

* * *

Dear Kristoff,

Hmm...I don't know why, but that sounds really familiar. Yes, that really helped, thanks. I hope that family is okay by now.

-Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Hey, don't worry. I'm sure they're all living quite happily together. That event already erased from their minds.

-Kristoff

* * *

Dear Kristoff,

Yeah, you're probably right. Oh, by the way, you should definitely come here to the castle tomorrow. I'm finding myself a man for my sister!

-Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Sure. Only so that I can keep an eye on you and that 'man' you're looking for.

-A Suspicious Kristoff

* * *

Dear Kristoff,

Really? You're really being overprotective?

-Anna (Who is rolling her eyes)

* * *

Dear Anna,

Yes. I won't let anyone get 5 meters near you. You're so beautiful, any guy would want to have you.

-Kristoff

* * *

Dear Kristoff,

Awww. Just come here already so I can kiss you!

-Anna

* * *

Dear Anna,

Okay. :)

-Kristoff

* * *

**A.N. I just love these two! 3 I hope that in the sequel, they get married already! And yes, I totally believe that this movie is gonna get a sequel. I'm 100% sure of that. Anyway, so yeah, I'm pretty sure that if Elsa were in this conversation, she would find a way to change the topic quickly. Hehe. Review!**

**BTW, the chapter is called 'Elsa's Fear' because Elsa would probably freak out when she knows that Anna knew what happened back then, and would probably change the topic quickly. **


End file.
